Inferno
by evil-hazel-18
Summary: Its Bex & Grants wedding. Cam & Zach are the maid of honor and best man. At the wedding their pain on their failed wedding is relived. Cammie leaves on missions constantly. Will she get hurt? Or will Zach do that? Or is Zach the only one who can help her?


**This is a story I have been thinking about for a while but haven't written because I wasn't sure how to make it really interesting with a lot of things going on. Usually I can make it up as I go along, but I didn't want to do that. What if I couldn't have come up with something really good and just stopped? If I was the reader I would be disappointed! So please tell me what you think when you are done reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Macey POV

"Where the hell is she?" Bex said annoyed. She was now pacing the entrance to the abandoned hotel.

That's when we heard the roar of a motorcycle. We all turned to the entrance. A long haired, red head was getting off the bike. Her deep black jeggings, leather stiletto boots, tight leather jacket stood out against the bright blue of the England sky.

She took off her helmet and shook her hair out. She walked towards the entrance with a satisfied smile and a soft sway to her hips.

She was a spy coming home from a successful mission.

Bex was going to kill Cammie.

Zach POV

"Where the bloody hell were you? Why is your hair fucking red? I'm going to kill you! You are ½ hour late for my wedding!" Bex screamed at her.

"Are you done?" she asked haughtily.

"Am I done? Are you insane?" Bex shrieked.

"Chill out! When have I ever let you down? I made sure everything was taken care of before I left. I told you guys to be here an hour earlier than you needed to be because you guys are always late. Let me guess you guys have been here for about 10 minutes?" Liz nodded and sighed. "We have plenty of time to get ready," she continued after Liz confirmed her suspicions, "I have enough time to get back to normal, change back to this, and back to normal again. Now, shut up. I have never let you down before. I don't plan on starting now. All the stuff we need is upstairs. Macey has backups."

"What about my something blue, new, ol—," she was cut off.

"I have it. Chill out. Go get dressed and say your goodbyes to Grant because you won't be seeing him until you walk down the aisle," she said.

"I have one last question, why would you go on a mission before my wedding?" Bex asked calm and a little bit teasing.

"We planned a big bash, honey. Everyone took off for it. I was the only one the director was sure could pull off a 2 week mission in 3 days."

"A two week mission? For what?" she asked freaking out again.

"Yeah, Cam, for what? I think we all know it's impossible to shorten missions except for really specific ones," I stepped in knowing exactly what kind of mission she was on. I was not happy. I was not happy at all.

"There was a drug exchange going on. I caught them putting it together. I caught all of them and tied them off one by one. They were easy, but it took a while," she said rubbing her eyes. She was exhausted and that only pissed me off more.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you doing drug missions without me," I said frustrated. I knew my eyes were flashing and my hands were in fists.

Even behind her green contact lenses I could tell her eyes were changing colors rapidly like they always do when she's mad.

"You lost the privilege to have a say in what I do or don't do. Don't start with me, Zach. This day isn't about us, and we don't have time to go strolling through memory lane. Drop it," she said through clenched teeth.

"You know as well as I do that I wasn't the only one who had a say when we broke off our wedding. Don't pretend I was the sole issue," I said taking a step towards her.

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth. I will say this though: I didn't bring our failed wedding into this. Drop it. I can do whatever type of mission I please." She turned around and walked towards the stairs. I knew she had tears in her eyes just like I knew that my expression was of pure pain.

Cammie POV

Why couldn't he just leave it alone? Does he thrive on our pain? Maybe that's why he wanted us to get married. We could suffer every day.

"Cam, are you ok?" Liz asked coming up from behind me.

I pasted on a fake smile and replied, "Yeah, its Bex and Grant's day, not mine and Zach's. It'll be fine."

She looked at me disbelievingly, "Are you sure? You guys were in the room for 5 minutes and were already spouting out the horrible times of your relationship."

"We worked together to plan the wedding. We can get through this. The only relationship that we have now is professional." I didn't mention that we planned almost all of the wedding over the phone.

"Alright, Cammie, whatever you say." Liz didn't say anymore and we walked towards our room to get ready. I could hear Bex and Macey coming up the stairs behind us now.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the room we were to get ready for Bex's marvelous wedding.

Liz POV

Things turned disastrous. I tripped and knocked over Macey's bag of backup makeup and Cammie and Bex were fighting and it was starting to get physical.

Cammie had just gotten out of the shower and put on the lotion to even out her skin tone. Her hair was still wet but it was back to its natural color. We still had 2 hours before the wedding would start but Bex freaked out because Cammie had to cut off 3 inches of hair to get off all the split ends.

Macey was screaming at them to stop before someone's—Cammie's—manicure was ruined.

There was a crash. Oh my god!

Macey POV

"Jesus Christ!" I screamed at the two girls who were fighting like teenagers. "Cammie, get dressed in the boys room. Luckily the only foundation that was spilled was Liz's and it won't take her too long to run out and get new." My makeup was done and I was in a silk robe trying to do Bex's makeup.

"Cam, you'll have to do your own makeup. I won't have time," I said as she was getting up from where Bex pushed her in her fury.

I gasped when she got up. Cammie's bra had been sitting on the table with Liz's foundation and orange juice Liz was drinking. The white silk was covered in juice and foundation.

"Shit!" Cammie cursed rubbing her temples.

"Good thing you were prepared, Cam!" Bex said mockingly.

"I didn't bring another bra! Why would I buy two white strapless bras when I will only wear it this one time! I rarely wear light colors! What were you thinking? Are you insane?" she screamed at Bex.

"That's it!" I said, "Cam, go get dressed in the boys' room. Liz, go get foundation for yourself and a bra for Cammie."

That's when Bex turned on her blow dryer and the power went off.

Cam groaned, "I'll go get the foundation and bra, Liz needs to fix the power."

Cammie pulled out Stress Tabs and gave us each two. We all sighed and did what needed to be done.

Cammie POV

Bex was a worse bridezilla than Macey ever was. I thought Macey was going to be the worst. I was completely wrong.

I walked into the boys' room in a towel. They all looked at me and started laughing. I had orange juice and foundation all over my towel and legs.

I sighed and threw my disguise clothes at Grant. He caught them and laughed. They were in their dress shirts and pants. Their ties were around their necks untied.

"What are you doing, Cammie girl?" Nick asked chuckling.

"Macey kicked me out when Bex attacked me and threw me down on the table with Liz's foundation and her drink. The power is out and there is now foundation and orange juice all over my bra. When this is all over Bex will pay deeply."

"That bad, huh?" Zach asked from the couch.

"Worse than Macey," I said to his back. I wanted to punch him for not even looking at me; which is pretty stupid because I'm not supposed to care.

All the guys sucked in a breath and their eyes widened.

"My thoughts exactly," I said taking a rag to wipe off the foundation from my legs.

I did my makeup and the guys—except Zach—all watched bored because they were pretty much dressed except for their suit jackets and ties.

Once I was finished I walked to the bathroom to put on my cover clothes to go out and pick up the few things I needed. When I went to put them on I noticed Bex had sliced them—probably in her fury.

I walked back out in my towel holding up the clothes so they could see the slices.

"She has got to be fucking kidding me!" I screamed stalking to the door. The boys moved to grab me but I was already out the door and heading to the girls' room.

I came in screaming. Bex was screaming back.

Finally I got in the words I had been thinking since I left, "You aren't even mad at me because I took the mission! You're mad because I didn't take you with me! You're scared that if I don't go in with backup something might happen!"

She didn't say a word. She sighed and looked away. She folded her arms and walked to the window and stared out at her British home like she was seeing it for the first time.

If my heart wasn't already destroyed it would have cracked wide open.

Macey and Liz were shocked at Bex and me. They had only seen us this harsh with each other a few times.

Someone pulled me against their chest and picked me up as a few tears fell out of my stinging eyes. I saw Grant walk towards Bex and pull her close.

I didn't realize who was holding me until we were out of the room. Zach. Before I could think I laid my head in the crook of his neck. It felt good. I felt safe and where I was supposed to be.

At least I did until I remembered everything that had happened between us. I stiffened. We walked back into the boys' room. He set me down and walked over to his bag. He handed me a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt.

I mumbled thanks and scurried to the bathroom. When I went to put them on I realized that they were my favorite sweats and t-shirt of Zach's. I used to sleep in them every night. I willed myself not to cry and put them on.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Zach holding car keys.

"You're in no condition to drive. I'll take you." It was spoken so softly it formed a lump in my throat.

"I think I can manage," my voice was thick.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word as he led me through the door and down to his Harley.

I bit my lip. I loved riding on this motorcycle with my arms around him. It's exhilarating, fun, sexy as sin—_Cammie, stop it!_

I wrapped my wet hair in a bun at my nape and climbed on behind him like nothing had changed, like we were just going for a ride like we used to when we were kids.

I was reluctant to put my arms around his waist. Touching him has always excited me, but I was afraid I would pay later. I was afraid the pain would be great later.

I took a deep breath and clutched to him as he took off with a roar on his motorcycle.

I could have sworn I heard him inhale sharply at my touch. Maybe I wasn't the only one who still felt sparks….

**What do you think? Goode? Bad? Review! I have really great ideas for this story but if you guys ever have any never be afraid to PM me about it! I will try to update as much as possible!**


End file.
